


Legend of the Pharaoh

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: Legends [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Ahkmenrah - Freeform, Ancient Egypt, Complete, F/M, Fluff, I'll update this, Maybe more - Freeform, Night at the Museum - Freeform, University, class, post-Natm1, the usual, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firea is a University student taking an Ancient Civilizations class. When they head for a day trip to the Museum of Natural History, her world is turned upside-down by being locked in a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. University Class

My first day of classes was tomorrow, and I was out doing some last minute shopping for my new apartment. I had decided on Columbia University, the best in New York City, for my post-secondary educational institution.   
I might have been walking towards the deli counter, but my mind was on the classes I had chosen. Aside from the huge amount of English courses (That’s my major), I had taken Intro to Ancient Civilizations as my elective for the semester. I had been hoping to be able to take a course like this since high school.  
Checking out my groceries and heading for my car, I thought about what to do for the next few hours before I had to sleep.  
As I saw it, I had two options. Option one: stay home and watch the new episode of Doctor Who – Or option two: head across the road to the Museum of Natural History and wander for a while.  
Getting home, I balanced the bags in my hands and headed up the elevator. Reaching the third floor, I stumbled into my apartment and dropped the bags on the counter before my hands lost circulation.  
Before deciding how my evening events would play out, I figured dinner was in order. After putting all the groceries away, I made chicken noodle soup. While I stirred it around in the pot, I thought once more about heading out tonight. “No, Firea,” I thought to myself. “You need to rest. You’re a college girl now…no time for Museums.”  
So I ate my soup and put on my favourite episode of Doctor Who, settling into the couch for the night.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, I woke up to sunlight peeking through the blinds. Gasping, I realized what day it was. I jumped up and changed into fresh clothes after a quick shower, and did my hair up and back, so that no one would ever know. Glancing at the clock while I popped two pieces of toast down, I did some quick calculations in my head. I wasn’t going to be late, but I would definitely have to hurry.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arriving at Columbia with minutes to spare, I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran to the lecture hall that had been set aside for new students.  
The halls weren’t empty, thank god, so I was able to relax and walk a bit slower. Finding the lecture hall door, I slipped in and into a seat at the back of the room, where no one else was sitting. The professor was just walking up to the microphone on the podium. He cleared his throat, and stood up a little straighter.  
“Welcome, freshmen, to Columbia University. Here you will learn about anything and everything that you’ve ever wanted to. Maps are located in many places within the school, but you can also get a personal map at the table at the back of the room. Now, before I go into details on classroom etiquette, the Dean has a few words to say.”  
Another man in a suit walked up to the microphone, and began to talk about the different aspects of the school, and the services available to us. There were many topics, but I honestly don’t remember them. I was blanking out, waiting for this to be over so that I could go to my first class – Ancient Civilizations.   
After the men were finished speaking to us, they dismissed us to talk among themselves. I headed out of the lecture hall before everyone else, and consulted my timetable for the room number of my class. Pointing myself in the right direction using a close-by map, I thought about everything. I was a college student, and it was kind of scary, to be honest. I had moved from British Columbia, Canada, all the way to New York City to go Columbia University. My sister was planning to visit as soon as I got settled and through the semester of school, but that was still 4 months away.   
I glanced down at the map to make sure I was on the right track, but I ran into someone. Hitting their chest, I bounced off and fell against the wall, knocking their books to the ground in the process.  
“I am so sorry!” I knelt down to help them pick up their books, looking up to apologize again. I stopped short, my mouth hanging slightly open.   
He was beautiful. And I don’t mean hipster-like cuteness – I mean hot. His features were clearly defined, and the angles of his face made his quite handsome. The hair atop his head was red, and curled ever so slightly at the ends, creating an innocent but strong feeling to his overall complexion. Also, he looked at me too, so I was able to stare straight into his deep green eyes for a while without being too creepy. He smiled, showing perfect teeth and full dimples. I could feel my face heating up, but I was able to duck my head to pick up the rest of his books.   
As we stood, I apologized again, and he gave a deep resounding laugh.   
“It’s alright, lass. I’m new here, from Scotland. It would make sense that I run into someone on my first day,” he said, motioning for me to enter the classroom ahead of him. I did so, swinging my hips a little extra to create an effect. Once we were seated (beside each other!), I pulled out my notes and the teacher walked in. He introduced himself as Professor Ledar, and he was going to be taking us next class to the Museum of Natural History for a more in depth introduction to the subject of Ancient Civilization. For today, he said, we would be having a class discussion on a basic topic: Rome.   
The discussion went on for the whole class, and some people even started debating on different issues like gods or how much weight a Roman foot soldier had to carry. Each time, the teacher weaseled his way into the middle and settled the arguments. By the time the bell rang, we had all been talking, laughing, and enjoying ourselves. Maybe university wasn’t so bad after all.   
After class, I headed home to get some rest. The next class was tomorrow, and I wanted to get a lunch and an outfit ready. Before I was able to leave the campus, I was stopped by the hot Scottish man.  
“Hey!” He ran up to me, having dropped off his textbooks somewhere. “My name is James, in case you wanted to know.” He smiled again, making me smile out of pure envy to those teeth. (I had dimples, too, you know.)   
I shook his hand when he offered it. “I’m Firea. I’m also new here; I’m from British Columbia, Canada.” James wished me a ‘good day’, and told me that he would see me tomorrow in class. I smiled and waved and bid him the same, sounding like a dork in love. Which is kind of what I was, at that point.   
Taking the bus home, I got everything ready for tomorrow, packing my shoulder bag with everything I could possibly need. Reaching the end of my day, I collapsed onto my bed, weary after sleeping on the couch the previous night.


	2. Field Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field Trip! Firea goes on the trip to the Museum of Natural History. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! OHMIGOSH, I can't believe I've gotten as many hits as I have! This is amazing! And you all are wonderful! Yay! Anyways, here is the second chapter, where she goes to the Museum. I promise the characters will come in next chapter. Enjoy!

The next day was different than the first day of school, thankfully. I was up and dressed before my alarm went off, allowing me to eat eggs and toast and make a sandwich for me to bring for lunch to the Museum. After packing my shoulder bag and slipping on my shoes and jacket, I headed out to meet with my Ancient Civilization class at the Museum.  
As I crossed the road towards the Museum, I spotted my class on the front steps. The teacher was giving them instructions and rules about the day. I walked up just as he was telling everyone about the quiz we were going to have next day in class. As the group broke apart, James walked over to me, handing me a coffee.  
“Thanks,” I said, smiling at him. Together we entered the Museum, ready to start wandering around and soaking up as much as we could.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later, we sat on the steps outside, laughing and eating hot dogs from a nearby vendor. James was telling me about his time in Scotland, when all his friends tried to run away and he was forced to ride a horse to find them, wearing nothing but his underwear. The image of him was both hilarious and sexy.  
“That’s ridiculous! Why did they run away in the first place?” I laughed, leaning into him.  
“They were off believing some myth, thinking they’d be married off the first chance their parents got, with no choice of their own!” James wrapped his arm around me, making my heart skip a beat. We laughed a little bit more, but soon James was standing up and pulling me to my feet.  
“I am sorry, Firea, but I must go now. I have to get to work, and I think we’ve seen everything by now. I’ll see you next class,” James leaned in and kissed my cheek, making my face flush a brilliant red. He chuckled as he walked away, waving.  
I waved back to him, and watched until he disappeared around the corner. Then I turned and walked up the stairs – or tried to. Three other women in my class were blocking my way, wicked grins on their faces.  
“Excuse me,” I said, trying to go by them. One of them caught my arm and they crowded me, pulling me with them inside the Museum. We went past the giant dinosaur in the foyer, and towards the washrooms.  
Once inside the washroom, they began to get everyone else out.  
“Please, I don’t want to cause problems for anyone. Why are you doing this?” I asked my voice frantic and desperate.  
“Because,” the tallest one of them said. “You aren’t even American, and you think you can just waltz into Columbia with your grades. You need to be taught that we work hard to get in to this school.”  
“I’m not sure I understand – you hate me because I’m Canadian? Or because I seem to be doing better than you in school, is that it? I can’t really apologize for being me–”  
“Shut up, bitch. It doesn’t matter what fancy words you come up with to convince us otherwise, you are going to get what’s coming to you. And on top of everything, you’re dating that good-looking Scot. I’ve had my eye set on him since day one, and you show up and take him away.” The tallest responded, taking a hold of my upper arm and slamming me face-first into the wall. Pain sprang up all down my body, and I could feel warm blood dripping down from out of my nose. I tried to move away, but they all held me in place, laughing at my misfortune.  
This is high school all over again, I thought, crying out when a fist connected with my lower back. My head was slammed against the wall again, but I was able to turn my head at the last second.  
“You better be quiet, bitch. If anyone hears you, I’ll beat you and leave you in here. But you know what? I think I’ll do that anyways.”  
I was just able to catch my breath from my back being hit the first time, when a barrage of punches hit me from my head to my hips. The women that were holding me gripped my arms tighter, and more pain exploded in my head as the woman behind me began hitting my head repeatedly against the wall.  
The pain built and built, making tears run down my face and half-hearted sobs to escape my mouth. I cried out for them to stop, but that only spurred them on. The girl shoved my head into the wall once more before throwing me into one of the stalls. I landed on the floor, my head bouncing off the ground one last time, and my world went black with the sounds of their laughter and the door to the washroom locking behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you feel so inclined! I love you guys! Thanks!


	3. Aww, Freak Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firea meets some of the Museum exhibits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I realize this is a short chapter, but there wasn't anything else I could add. Next one will be a little longer, I promise. Enjoy!

The ground below my face was harder than I was used to – wait. Ground? Where was my pillow?   
I jolted awake, sitting up in the bathroom stall. My head began to ache, and I stood, walking to the mirror. The lights were still on, thankfully, and I glanced at my reflection. And then stopped, staring.  
My face and neck was covered in blood from the beating I had taken at the hands of those idiots. I shook my head, gathering up my shoulder bag and finding more pain in my side and back. Moving slowly, I tried the door. It was locked, dammit. I knocked on it, calling out. No response.  
“Hey! Help me! I’m locked in the bathroom! Someone help me, please!” I called out, banging my fists on the doors and trying to ignore the pain. I hit the door one last time, pain exploding in my hand.  
“Oh, that’s wonderful! More pain, thanks!” I dropped my shoulders and sat on the counter. I heard running footsteps after a few minutes, and I jumped up, wary of whom it could be. The lock jingled for a moment, but soon the door swung open. The man who was staring at me was dressed in a Night guard’s uniform, with short black hair and a very shocked expression.   
“Um, hi. What are you doing in the washroom?” He asked me, leading me out of the room.  
“Well, I wasn’t in there on purpose. I was dragged in there and beat up by a trio of prissy girls for my Ancient Civilizations class. They knocked me out and left me there, apparently locking the door on the way out. I’m Firea, by the way,” I turned to him and shook his hand.  
“I’m Larry, the Night guard. Now, I don’t want you to be frightened by anything that happens, okay?” He looked worriedly at me, as if I might run off screaming. I smiled.  
“I am totally okay with most weird things. I’m from Canada, and lots of weird shit happens there.”  
“That’s…not what I’m talking about. Brace yourself,” he smiled smugly back.  
A man on a horse rode up, calling to us.   
“Lawrence! Who is this welcome guest?”  
“Teddy, this is Firea. She got locked in the washroom. How’s everything looking?”  
“It is all ship shape, lad. Though the Huns are messing with the Civil War Soldiers, and I do believe there may be a problem arising there quite soon.” The man on the horse turned to me.   
“Hello, my dear. Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of these United States. I assume Lawrence has forgotten to tell you the details about this Museum?”  
The shocked look on my face apparently told all. As in the 26th President; the dead one from the foyer?   
“I’m sorry, no, he hasn’t.” I stared at Teddy a little longer. “You’re dead, yeah?”  
He laughed. “Of course I am! I’m made of wax. I’m one of the exhibits. The only real person exhibit here is the Pharaoh himself, but he’s technically dead as well, at least for the past thousand years.”  
“How about I just clean up all that blood and then I can send you home, okay? You’ll probably think this was a dream by the time you wake up,” Larry assured, leading me towards the foyer.  
“That would be nice, thanks. I’m kind of confused about what exactly is happening here, but I might be okay with just waking up,” I chuckled nervously, glancing at the giant dinosaur.  
I looked again, stopping in my tracks. “It’s gone. The dinosaur is gone, Larry.”   
“Yeah, that’s happens. Rexy! Here, Rexy!”  
The ground shook with great leaping footsteps, that I realized were approaching us. Scared, I looked around, only to see the largest living skeleton to exist come running towards us. Screaming, my brain overloaded, and I fell to the floor and passed out once again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“…You cannot just let her leave. She has seen us, and she might tell people and bring them here at night. You must tell her about the Tablet, and about all of us.”  
“I can’t, Ahk, you know that. She screamed; you all heard her. I need to take her home and put her to bed, so that she can wake up from this dream tomorrow morning.”  
“Lawrence, whatever you do, make sure that you think it’s right. If you have any doubt that she’ll believe you, let her go. But I believe that she’ll believe anything right now, just like Nick when he first came here.”  
The voices were confusing, but I was able to discern the last two of them. Larry and Teddy were talking with a British man about me, and some big secret. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on a couch in what looked like an office. All the blood was cleaned up, and the three men were continuing to talk just outside the door. I peeked in that direction and saw Larry’s uniform and a golden, shimmering cloak, presumably of the British man’s attire. Standing quickly and quietly, I found my shoulder bag again and looked around for another exit. This situation was getting stranger by the second, and I was not staying around for when the men came back.  
Spotting a door on the far side of the room, beside a loading dock, I slipped out and into the night.  
Getting home, I locked my door and stood for a moment, leaning against the door. The dinosaur was like a dog; I met a President and have seen a priceless gold cape. I rethought everything that had happened. Oh, and I passed out twice, the first time from a brutal beating. Oh yes, my day has been just peachy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	4. History Lives (Or, "I need help with my Rome homework")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firea goes back to the Museum, curious as to why and how the exhibits "come alive" every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy. But no matter! The chapter is here now! Huzzah!

The next morning, I hurt like hell. The pain was even worse than the night before, waking up in the bathroom at the – wait, a bathroom?  
I sat up carefully, head pounding, and made my way to my bathroom. It was still dark, so I flipped on a light. I cringed when I saw my face, and the bruises that had manifested overnight. I shook my head, trying to stop the ringing in my ears. Realizing nothing could be done about it today; I quickly dressed and ate some toast, washing down some painkillers while I drank my tea.   
Heading to the university was the last thing I wanted to do today, but I had to go. Today was my first English Literature class, and considering that that was my major, I should probably attend at least the first class and get the reading list. So I finished my breakfast and put on the most extensive amount of make-up I’ve ever attempted to hide all of the bruises.  
Pushing all thoughts of the Museum and the night before out of my head, I packed up my shoulder bag and headed out, ready for anything the day had to bring.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“…And that is how Shakespeare was inspired to write Macbeth.”   
The boring teacher had just finished her boring lesson, the one that not even I could concentrate on. I had been idly playing with my pen for the last half-hour, unable to stop my mind wondering back to the night before. The Museum intrigued me, to say the least – and I had to find out how it worked. You see, that’s the thing about being me, I need to know. So as the professor finished her lesson, I decided that that night, I would go back to the Museum of Natural History.  
Packing up the new textbook, I headed out of the school, eager to get home. As I headed off campus, James ran up to me.  
“Hey, Firea…I was wondering about something. Do you think that we could see each other sometime, perhaps for a movie?” He ducked his head, a slightly blush rising in his cheeks.   
I smiled at him, and got him to look at me. “I think that would be lovely, James. But I have to go right now…so I’ll see you next class, okay?” I waved to him as I hurried away, almost running to my apartment.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had no idea when the Museum closed, but I decided to shower and head straight over. Figuring that Larry would be there someone, and noticing that there was only about an hour before closing, I began wandering around the Museum looking for Larry. I paused in the Hall of Miniatures, sitting on the bench to watch the frozen figurines fight their stunned battle.  
“I had a feeling you’d come back.” Larry walked up, sitting down beside you. “So, you interested in history, then?”  
I sat back against the bench with him. “Yeah, you could say that. I’m thinking of doing a minor in History for my Arts degree. So I signed up for an Ancient Civilizations course, hoping that it would help me decide. I haven’t figured it out yet, but I love the content.”  
“Good, good. Well, I have a feeling you want to stick around after closing, right?” Larry stood, rubbing his hands together.   
“Yes, I would. Do you have somewhere I can hang out until then?” I stood and grabbed my bag, following him when he motioned for me to.  
“I’ll let you stay in the security office for now, and I’ll come and get you when everyone’s gone. You can follow me around and meet the exhibits then. Now,” we arrived at the office. “Do you have any questions about the museum’s powers?”  
“Only one: how?”  
“I’ll show you tonight, if you want. Also, if you have any homework questions, I’m sure someone here could help you with them. I’ll see you in an hour.”  
With that, I was left alone in the office to settle myself on the couch. Not wanting to waste any time, I took out my Ancients Civilizations homework and began the assignment on the Roman Empire.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later, Larry was shaking me awake after I had apparently fallen asleep with my face on my work. I sat up, shaking my head a little to clear the sleep away. Larry was smiling, leaning over to read my work.  
“Ancient Rome, eh? I know just the guy to help you with that, if you would like,” he said, helping me gather up the pages and put them in order.  
“That’d be great, thanks. I swear it isn’t boring, there’s just too much of it to keep me interested for enormous lengths of time.” I followed him up into the Museum again, holding the pages and books to my chest. We ended up in the Hall of Miniatures, and I suddenly found myself stepping around an entire army of tiny Romans!  
“What the hell-” I was cut off as Larry walked over to the view of the Colosseum. He began talking to one of the Romans, as I made my way to sit on the bench and let my papers fall down beside me. I heard a cry of help from the papers, startling me.  
“Hey! That was a mighty rude thing to do, missy,” a Texan voice yelled from underneath the work, and the papers began to shift around. Speechless, I began picking up the papers one by one to reveal a tiny cowboy. He pulled both of his pistols, pointing them at me. Larry glanced over and saw the confused expression on my face, quickly coming over to my apparent rescue.   
“Hey, Jed, there’s no need to do that. This here is Firea: the girl from last night that I told you about. She came back, just like I said, and she needs help with her homework on Rome. I thought Octavius could help her, you know? And you know what, just chill! She isn’t going to hurt you, okay?” Larry had the Roman in his hands, who I presumed to be Octavius.   
“Aw, Gigantor, you ruin all my fun.” The cowboy holstered his weapons. “The name’s Jedidiah. I hope to be seeing you around some time.” I waved to him as he ran and jumped off of the bench. Larry moved some papers out of the way and sat down, setting the Roman down in between us.  
“I am Octavius, milady. Larry has told me that you are in need of assistance regarding my field of expertise.” He placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head to me, and I quickly relayed the action back to him.   
“I’m Firea; but you all seem to know that. Actually yes, I would love to have some help to understand what life was like in Ancient Rome.” I began moving papers and shuffling them about and Larry helped Octavius to the ledge on the back of the bench. Once I got everything in order, Larry left the Hall, leaving to do his rounds for the night.   
“Ah, Rome…” began Octavius, and I settled back to absorb and learn.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later, my homework was finished and tossed to the side; Jedidiah had returned and the three of us were laughing and talking, comparing Rome with the Wild West and then with modern day.  
Larry came in, taking in the scene before him. I was smiling, listening intently to the words spoken by the two tiny men in front of me. And both of them were animated – talking and gesturing with every phrase, making me laugh. Larry smiled, seeing friendship blossom before him. But, he thought, all good things must end sooner or later.   
“Hey, guys,” he walked over, smiling at us all. “Sorry to cut this short, but sunrise is only an hour off, and I’m pretty sure you want to get home and sleep a little before tomorrow, Firea.” I smiled up at him sadly, knowing he was right.  
“True. I should get home…but is it alright if I come back tomorrow night?”  
“Please, Gigantor? It’s been so much fun with someone else here,” Jed joined me, and Octavius nodded to him in agreement.  
Larry hesitated for a moment, before letting in. “Fine, fine, you can come back. But be sure to get here and into the security office without being seen. Oh, and don’t come out until you hear Rexy.”  
“Oh, thank you Larry! I will, I promise,” I jumped up and hugged him, glad to have friends in such a strange, new place like New York.   
I said goodbye to Jed and Octavius, and went towards the main entrance. As I walked through one of the hall, I glanced down the corridor and saw a flash of the same golden cape as before. Curious, I stopped and was about to follow it when Theodore Roosevelt rode up beside me.   
“Would you like a ride, milady?” He extended his hand to me, and I smiled and grabbed it, pulling myself up onto the horse. As we rode away, I glanced behind me again, wondering who the owner of the strange cape was. Looking forward again, I settled with asking Larry the next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tune in next time for chapter five: "A Night In the Life of This College Student".
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say that I have some one-shots that I've been working on, and I plan on having a work of those pretty soon, from all of my fandoms. And I can take requests for those as well, so just comment below with a prompt, character, and pairing. Or whichever. I'll comment back and let you know if I'll be able to pull it off.
> 
> Harry Potter, LotR, The Hobbit, Star Trek, Avengers, X-Men, Night at the Museum, Doctor Who, and Sherlock are my main fandoms.


	5. A Night in the Life of This College Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet love interest number two! How will the first meeting of our two lovers go - will Firea be able to understand the magic of the Museum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter, because I think you waited long enough for the last one. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

I got home as the sun rose, and went straight to bed. Thank God I don’t have a class today, I thought. I had Ancient Civilizations the next day, so I considered not going to the Museum. But I knew that I would end up there at sundown against my better judgement no matter what.  
I awoke to darkness, confused. Slowly, I got up and realized I was still in the same outfit as the night before. I changed into different clothes, and looked out the window to see that I had slept the day away – evening had arrived.   
Rushing to the kitchen, I quickly made a sandwich and some soup. As I ate, I pulled out my textbook and did some reading on Ancient Rome. After the lesson I got from Octavius the night before, I felt like I had a deeper understanding of what life was really like. After devouring my dinner, I grabbed an Arizona ice tea and gathered my shoulder bag’s contents. I didn’t bring any work, but I had glanced ahead and saw that the next unit was Egypt.   
I have a life-long dream that you should know about: travelling the wonders of the Ancient world. The Pyramids have always enthralled me beyond belief, and I have seen many documentaries on them.   
My trip to the Museum was shorter than the last, my legs working faster than my brain. Before I knew it, I was at the entrance and began to slowly zigzag my way down to the security office without being seen. Once there, I settled myself on the couch and began to play games on my phone.   
This was the worst part of the day – waiting for the sun to set. Growing bored, I left my shoulder bag and headed back up to search for an Egyptian exhibit.   
As it turned out, the exhibit was not hard to find. It was huge, with a huge sarcophagus in the middle of it. A plaque beside it read:

Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Forth King  
And  
The Tablet of Ahkmenrah

I glanced up, looking for the “Tablet” and spotting it on the wall behind the sarcophagus. It looked like it was made of pure gold, and it had a strange feeling to it. Suddenly, I found myself in front of it, about to touch it.   
“Hey! You can’t do that, Miss.” I heard Larry’s voice call behind me. Turning, I shook myself out of the daze.   
“Sorry Larry…I don’t know what came over me there,” I muttered to him, walking back towards him and noticing that the Museum was silent now. “Is everyone gone?”  
“Just about. Do you mind heading somewhere else for a bit? I have to help the Pharaoh get ready.” He motioned for me to leave, a sorry look on his face.   
“That’s fine, Larry. I don’t mind. I’ll be with Jed and Octavius if you need me,” I waved, walking down to the Hall of Miniatures.   
I wonder, I thought. If this Pharaoh has a golden cape.  
“…and then they ran away! They saw the Indians behind us and ran away!”  
Jed had been telling us all a story from his past, and the way he told it had made us all laugh. Teddy had joined us, along with Sacagawea. Upon meeting her, I found that she was very nice, and tried to understand everything I said, even if it made no sense to her.   
“Firea?” Larry was calling me from the entrance. I stood up and walked over to him, apologizing to Jed on my way by.  
“What is it, Larry?” I smiled, my face hurting from the previous laughter. He smiled back nervously, rubbing his hands together again.  
“There’s someone I want you to meet.” He turned and led me up to the Egyptian exhibit. As we entered, I noticed the sarcophagus was empty and the lid pushed to the side. Slightly alarmed, I slowed my pace and glanced around carefully. I was looking to the left when Larry took my arm and led me forward, towards the Tablet. When I swung my head around, my gaze locked with that of the most beautiful man in the world. His skin was the perfect mix between chocolate and vanilla, and his eyes were shining, but shy.   
“Uh…” was all I could muster, and I could feel my mouth fall open as I stared at him. He was doing the same to me, and Larry felt he needed to do something about it.  
“Well, why don’t you two introduce yourselves?” He said, nudging me forward.  
“Um…I’m Firea.” I said, my face flushing as I held out my shaking hand. He took it in his, bringing it up to press against his lips. My face turned very red, and I didn’t know how to respond. Fortunately, he took the moment to introduce himself.  
“I am Ahkmenrah of Egypt. I am a Pharaoh, but you don’t need to use my title, Princess,” he spoke in a British accent, the same one I had heard two nights ago. Then, as I looked down nervously, I noticed the golden cape. Had he been watching me the night before?   
“Um, thank you…” I responded, looking to Larry for help. But he had disappeared, leaving me alone with Ahkmenrah, who was still holding my hand. For a few more moments, he held my hand and turned it over, tracing the lines along my palm. I grew more and more attracted to him the more he studied my palm, his curious expression making my heart flutter and my stomach turned to mush.   
“What…” my voice cracked, and he looked up at me questioningly. I tried again. “What are you looking at?” My voice was small and shaky, but Ahkmenrah just smiled – and it was amazing. He shone, his teeth straight and his mouth curving perfectly. It made my heart stop and then immediately melt. I smiled back, knowing that mine was nothing in comparison to his.   
It took me a while to get my hand back, but I wasn’t really complaining. His hands were warm and soft, and he was so very gentle. My heart was everywhere at once, and I didn’t even notice when Teddy rode in and called to us. Ahkmenrah looked up, releasing my hand. I turned towards Teddy as well.  
“What is it, Teddy?” I called, making my way towards him and hiking up my shoulder bag. I could feel the Pharaoh keeping close behind me, and I tried to take my mind off of him. I focused on Teddy’s next words.  
“Lawrence is calling a meeting in the main foyer. He would like to formally introduce you to everyone at once,” he said, riding on ahead of us. I took a deep breath to calm myself, feeling Ahkmenrah move away from me. I could see him ahead of me, but it didn’t register in my brain until I walked right into his chest.   
He caught me before I fell in my surprise, holding me close to him. I stuttered again, trying to say something. He silenced me, though, as he began to lean towards me. Startled, I took a step back. He stopped, as if he was just now realizing his actions.  
“I apologize, Princess. I don’t know what came over me there…” He let me go, turning to walk down the hall, head hanging. As my heart fell, I made my decision. I ran to catch up with him, slipping my hand into his.   
“I may not be ready for that yet, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be later. I do kinda…um…like you…” The blush rose to my face again, and I tilted my face away from him. Ahkmenrah smiled, bringing us both around to face each other.  
“I feel that we have a connection as well, Princess. But only time will tell, and for now, let us be friends.” He kissed my forehead, sending sparks shooting throughout my body. I smiled shyly, following him to the main foyer.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Everyone, listen up! This is Firea…” Larry leaned over to me, whispering in my ear. “What’s your last name?”  
“Fahyne,” I whispered back.  
“Firea Fahyne. She’ll hopefully being staying with us for a while, and asking most of you for help with your histories. Please make her feel welcome!” Larry stood back as everyone cheered, making me blush uncomfortably. I was able to force a smile, but soon everyone dispersed and I was able to make my way over to Jed and Octavius, partly to laugh, and partly to avoid Ahkmenrah. I definitely had feelings for him, from the moment I saw him. And he had the same feelings, as he had said. But my heart was telling me no: I’m not going to survive much more heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tune in next time for "What Goes Around..."
> 
> You guys are my favourite. No question. If you actually like my writing, you're the best. And I really hope it's good...anyways, see you next time!


	6. What Goes Around...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firea has the most awesome night with her new friends at the Museum...but could this much fun ever backfire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! TheElvishTrekkie here. Just wanted to say, my One-Shots will begin being posted tomorrow! They will be weekly after that.
> 
> The weekly posting day for this fic is Thursday. Friday is One-Shots, Sunday is Speed Dating, and Monday is Durin's Prince. Also, the final chapter for The Trickster and The Maid will be posted tomorrow as well. 
> 
> Enjoy!

My next class went surprisingly well, considering my apparent lack of sleep. Ancient Civilizations was an exciting class that seemed to wake me up and even more so now that we were doing some Egyptian material.   
Oh yes, that was the other thing on my mind: Ahkmenrah. Such a perfect gentleman, but so mysteriously shy. I couldn’t stop thinking about our almost-kiss, and what it would have meant if I hadn’t stepped back – would he have kissed me? Would he regret it, just like everyone else? My heart seemed to be everywhere at once when I thought about Ahkmenrah, and not just from what I felt but from what could be felt. I could very easily fall in love with that man, and he could break my heart, saying that I couldn’t be with him – he is a Pharaoh, after all.   
Getting home, I glanced out the window to see the sun peeking over the tops of the buildings. As my chest fluttered with excitement and fear, I quickly eat a sandwich and grabbed my bag. I had Egyptian homework, and that made me pause before opening the door. Taking out my homework, I set it down on the kitchen counter. I didn’t feel quite ready for an entire night with Ahkmenrah. I wanted to spend this night with everyone, especially Jed and Octavius. So out the door I went, locking up behind me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Museum was locked and silent when I arrived, so I knew that it was already past closing. Glancing about to make sure I wasn’t seen, I knocked on one of the doors. The face I was expecting was Larry, but instead, Teddy opened the door for me, giving me one of his huge smiles.  
“Firea – I see that we haven’t deterred you yet.” I smiled back.  
“Not yet, you haven’t. And I don’t see it happening any time soon,” I responded, continuing on to sit at the information booth in the foyer. From there, I watched as the rest of the Museum came to life and entered the giant room. The Huns and the Civil War soldiers were setting up some kind of soccer match, which I made a mental note of to watch when the time came. Larry got there a bit late, but was pleasantly surprised to see me sitting amidst the slight chaos of exhibits.   
“Firea, it’s nice to see you. I’d like to introduce you to my son, Nick.” Nick was about 10 years old, and seemed to have been here before. He sat with me after shaking my hand, pointing out his friends and warning me how to treat and react to the others.   
“So, my dad was telling me that you met Ahkmenrah. How was that?” Nick looked at me curiously.  
“It was nice. He’s pleasant to talk to, and quite attractive,” I said back, trying unsuccessfully to seem unfazed by that fact.  
“So you like him!”   
“I do not!”  
“Yes, you do – and I think he likes you, too,” Nick said, matter-of-factly. I realized my loss and gave up, shaking my head. Instead, I thought that gossip might make things more interesting. I leaned over to whisper in Nick’s ear.  
“He almost kissed me.”  
“He WHAT?” Nick’s reaction was instantaneous and loud, catching the attention of quite a few of the exhibits around us.   
“Hush!” I said. “You can’t tell anyone, okay? Not even Larry.” He looked defeated, but nodded anyways.  
“Hey, are you any good at soccer?”  
I started, looking at him in surprise. “Actually, I’m not very good. But I’m betting that no one else here is Fifa-cup worthy, so I should do fine,” I joke, making Nick laugh out loud. He grabbed my hand, and was soon trying to teach me to be a soccer champion.  
Unbeknownst to me, Ahkmenrah was watching from the entrance. He noticed the way my hair whipped around when I stole the ball; the way my knees bent when I went on the defence; and the way I smiled when I finally scored.   
I jumped into the air, yelling and cheering. Nick and the Huns cheered with me – we were on the same side. At the end of the game, to celebrate our victory, the Huns lifted Nick and I into the air and carried us around. I smiled and laughed, loving the feeling of having friends. Then I saw it – the silent swish of a golden cape rounding a corner. Immediately, my smile fell and I got the Huns to set me down.   
Running around the corner, I saw the Pharaoh ahead of me, walking sorrowfully. I ran towards him, hoping to catch him as I had done the night before, but my footsteps made him turn. The pain in his eyes made me stop – it was my pain I saw reflected there, my suffering. My chest heaved from the game and from running, as we stood in the lonely corridor.   
“Ahkmenrah?” I asked, afraid that he would leave. He turned away, but didn’t take any more steps. Carefully, I walked towards him. When I had reached his back, I set my hand on his shoulder.  
“Please don’t run away from me,” I said softly, walking around to stand in front of him. Ahkmenrah was silent still, but dry sobbing wracked his body. He fell to his knees, and it was all I could do to fall with him, and wrap my arms around him. Pulling his head onto my shoulder, I made a decision.  
“It breaks my heart to see you like this, Ahk,” I whispered, using his nickname for the first time and loving the feel of it rolling off of my tongue. I felt him stiffen and he raised his head, his gaze meeting mine.  
“You are so very beautiful, Princess,” he whispered, making my heart beat faster and my breath quicken. “I watched the whole game, you know. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”   
“Why didn’t you join in?” My question went unanswered, as his face told me everything – for one reason or another, he didn’t want to. I held him closer to me, and he put his head in the crook of my neck and began to breathe slowly and carefully, as if it pained him to take each breath.  
“I don’t think they would let me.” I started, pulling back and looking intensely into his eyes.  
“What the hell makes you think that?” I said a bit too harshly. Ahk looked hurt, but still somehow kingly.  
“Because every time I’ve tried, they’ve distracted me somehow – Larry needs to talk to me, or someone else needs my help. I don’t think they want me to play with them.” He hung his head again. I smiled at him, and began pulling him to his feet.  
“Come on. We’re going to play soccer, kay?” I smiled wider at his shocked expression, and continued to pull him towards the main foyer.   
Once there, Larry spotted us and walked over. “Firea, what is it? Is something wrong?”  
“No, everything’s fine Larry. I just invited Ahk to play soccer with us,” I explained, keeping a tight hold on Ahkmenrah’s hand, in case he booked it the other direction.  
Larry seemed to hesitate, a look of worry passing over his features. “Uh, okay. But the headdress and the cape need to stay on the sidelines, or they’ll get in the way.”  
Ahk looked at Larry gratefully. He quickly handed the headdress to Larry and laid the cape over the desk. His short brown hair looked soft, and it made me want to run my fingers through it…stop staring, Firea, I thought. You can’t do that.  
The game was fun, once everyone stopped being gentle with Ahkmenrah. I led them into it by accidentally kicking the ball too hard and hitting Ahk in the stomach. Unfazed, he stole the ball and kicked it right into the goal, everyone too shocked to register the goal. After a minute of making sure he was alright, they decided to treat him like everyone else, it seemed. As it turned out, he was quite good at soccer, and I vowed to be on his team next time.   
“Time flies when you’re having fun” is an understatement. Before I knew it, the exhibits were returning to their places, and I said my goodbyes to Ahkmenrah. Once he had picked up his cape and replaced his headdress, he kissed the back of my hand again without breaking eye contact with me. It made my heart race and my breath quicken, but I was able to smile and bid him goodbye without my voice shaking or cracking like the previous night.   
“You like him,” Larry said, resting a hand on my shoulder. I laughed.  
“Your son has already established that, yes. But I don’t know where it’s going quite yet…It’ll be interesting to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the kudos/hits!


	7. ...Comes Around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Firea's actions catch up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Almost half-way, guys. I hope to be caught up on this soon, but for now this is all I have. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Throughout the excitement of the previous night, I had pushed all thoughts of school from my mind. Especially the assignment that sat, waiting, on my kitchen table.  
As I returned from the soccer-filled evening, I didn’t even glance towards the table. I ran a hot shower and changed into my pyjamas, making myself a bed on the couch. I had class for the next few solid days – I realized that I wouldn’t be returning to the Museum for a while. Saddened by that thought, I put on the next Doctor Who episode and boiled the kettle for a pot of tea.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day went by fast: I had an English class, followed by Ancient Civilizations. James had left for Scotland, apparently, to take care of some family matters. I sat alone at my desk, taking the reprimand that I deserved for not finishing the assignment. After the class had finished, I went home and made dinner. I completely forgot about the Museum, and about the ancient man I had fallen for.   
The grumpy, tired mood that had fallen over me continued, blocking my thoughts of Ahkmenrah and the Museum.   
The next three days went the same way as before, as I realized that my life was more important than visiting the Museum. At the end of the three days, I had forgotten all about the Museum and its amazing patrons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, I have some one-shots posted, go and take a look!


	8. Must I Draw a Line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firea returns to the Museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just on time...chapter 8! We're halfway there, guys!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ahkmenrah awoke for the fourth night in a row, wondering where Firea was. The feeling of sadness had been growing with each day that she didn’t show up, as well as the uneasiness that she had not wanted his affections. Larry had assured him that she was just busy, but grief had already begun to consume him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had done it – survived until the first reading break. I had two weeks, and nothing to do. My thoughts went to my relatives and their promise to visit. I had spoken with them the day before, and my mother had said that they wouldn’t be able to make it until Christmas. It had helped my mood a little, knowing that they would come, but I was still exhausted from the last few days of school. As I drifted in and out of consciousness, thoughts of a young man filled my mind – strong, handsome, and very much the person I wanted to be with right now. I had tried to supress my conflicting emotions for him, but it was becoming too much. The young Pharaoh had caught my heart – and I wondered what exactly he planned to do with it.   
Making my decision, I quickly showered and readied myself for a trip to the Museum – one that I would be able to repeat for quite a few nights. He must think I’ve abandoned him, I thought remorsefully.   
The traffic wasn’t too bad, but there didn’t seem to be cause to worry about it – the Museum was silent and still in the frigid night. I approached the building cautiously, as if I could be caught and dragged away for this crime.  
When I knocked on the door, Larry opened it. He seemed pleasantly surprised, but let me in anyways and told me where Ahkmenrah was. I waved to Nick as I passed the desk, heading up to Egypt.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was crying. The man that I thought so solid, so unwavering, was sitting on top of his sarcophagus, crying. I walked up slowly, trying not to make any noise.  
“Ahk,” I called out, my voice shaking. He started, his head jerking up. I noticed that he was not wearing the headdress, or his cape. He turned.  
“Firea?” The expression portrayed on his face showed relief, and then fear. He must have thought I had abandoned him, I thought. I walked forward, wary of his reaction.  
He stood and ran to me, wrapping me up in a tight hug. Surprised, I hugged him back.  
“I knew that you would be back,” he whispered, his lips brushing my ear. I shivered.  
“I’m so sorry, Ahk. I got caught up in school and didn’t have time to visit. But I’m off for the next two weeks, and I’m going to visit every night,” I smiled, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. They were chocolate, melting me into him with their loving look. Wait – loving? I can’t be sure that –   
“May I kiss you?”   
The question caught me off-guard, as I had been staring into his eyes a little too deeply. I blushed, bowing my head to hide the scarlet rushing across my features.  
“Well, I guess so…you don’t have to ask, you know.” I said into his chest. I felt his hand release my side and his fingers slide under my chin. Slowly, Ahk brought my gaze up to meet his. His eyes darted to my mouth and his lips parted as he leaned closer to me.  
His lips took my breath away with their softness. They were still and hesitant, but that didn’t bother me. I tried not to move my lips the way I wanted, scared that I could end this moment. Suddenly, he seemed to gain some courage – his lips pressed harder against mine, his arms bringing my body closer to his. I took that as a cue, though it probably wasn’t the best plan – I couldn’t help it. My fingers tangled in his hair, making him gasp. I took advantage of his open mouth to touch his lips with the tip of my tongue. He jerked away, but soon relaxed back into the kiss.   
“Firea…” he murmured against my lips, pushing me against the nearest wall. I opened my eyes briefly in surprise and realized that anyone passing the entrance wouldn’t see us. Ahkmenrah bit down carefully on my bottom lip then, bringing me back to the moment and making me moan into him. The noise wasn’t loud, but it still seemed to spur him on. His tongue snaked into my mouth, wrestling with mine. His body was pressed flush against mine, his hands planted on the wall behind me. I tried to move, but his strength kept me against him and made him hiss.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, pulling back a tiny bit. His breathing had quickened, but his eyes were shut tightly. “Ahk?”  
“Give me a moment, Firea, please. I –” He hesitated, and then opened his eyes. “I didn’t think that I would be this real.” He looked embarrassed, but thankfully I quickly clued in.  
“Oh. OH. Take all the time you need, okay?” I smiled reassuringly, but the look in his eyes wasn’t frustration – it was lust.   
“I do believe that I want you, Firea. That much seems obvious,” he said to the startled expression on my face. “But I will resist, if you don’t mind. Courting seems far more fitting than a – what did Larry call it – one-night stand?”   
“C-courting?” I asked, still trying to draw attention from the friction I was getting from his crotch. He began rocking into me, almost undetectably, but I still felt the repercussions of every movement throughout my body. Dammit, it’s amazing how much I want him too, I thought. Every fiber of my being wanted to rip off his clothes and – no. I couldn’t. Not again.  
“Ahk, please…I don’t understand…” I held his hips still, bringing my thoughts back out of the gutter. He seemed to realize what he was doing and acted the same as he had the first night I met him – he pulled away instantly, leaving me to lean against the wall, breathing hard.   
“I am so sorry, Firea. I couldn’t…I didn’t…” He struggled for words, but I cut him off.  
“You don’t need to apologize, alright? It wasn’t entirely unpleasant; I just think we’re going a little fast.” I went to him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He went stiff, but soon rested his arms around me, placing his head on mine.  
“And what would you deem ‘too fast’, Princess?” I blushed at his use of the title, burying my head into his shoulder a little more.   
“Why don’t we talk about it tomorrow? I think we should go and tell everyone else that I’m here – wouldn’t want anyone to be jealous of you, Ahk.” I smiled, disengaging myself from Ahk’s arms. I took his hand, leading him down to the foyer and to the rest of my friends.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the night went quickly, and my attention was stolen by everyone that was able to get in front of me. Ahk stayed by my side, silent, but never wavering. I began to truly think things could work out with him – until I remembered the part about him being dead. That was an interesting problem, but it would have to come later: first, I had dating research to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Egyptian Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firea and Ahkmenrah talk about their future. That Scotsman kinda gets in the way of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter Nine, here we go!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

I had been overtaken by the strangest feeling since my heated encounter with Ahkmenrah – a tedious peace of mind. Everything about him seemed welcoming, warm, and wonderful. But there was a problem, and to me it was big. Ahk was Egyptian…and a Pharaoh. Dating him, with the proper customs, was going to be a challenge – especially since I didn’t know them.  
I had already checked the public library, and was on my way to the university when I ran into James, almost spilling his coffee in the process.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” I apologized profusely, having déjà vu from our first encounter. He gave me an amused smile, steadying me with his hand on my shoulder.  
“It’s alright, I wasn’t looking either. Hey,” he said, as if remembering something. “Do you mind joining me and my sister for dinner tomorrow night? She wants to ask me a whole bunch of questions, but if I bring someone with me, she’ll let me get off easy. What do you say?”  
His easy smile made me want to say yes right away, but I held back. Every evening, I promised to be at the Museum…and whatever was happening with Ahk would be at risk – this seemed a lot like a date to me.   
“I’m not so sure that I haven’t booked anything that night…I’ll get back to you tomorrow, if that’s alright. And if you’ve made other arrangements, that fine too,” I said, quickly writing down my number for him, and getting his. James smiled hugely, and planted a kiss on my cheek, making me blush a little.   
“Well, let me know. I don’t really have anyone else to go with, and you would be a lifesaver,” he pressed, before we said our goodbyes.  
Arriving at the university library, I went straight to the Egyptian section and began pulling books off the shelf. I thought that four ought to be enough, so I went to find a table.   
The first book said nothing about courting; the second was all about hieroglyphics; the third book had a small section about how important it was for royalty; but the fourth was the one I needed.

“It was common for Egyptians to be monogamous in their marriage and the literature of the day taught men to treat their women quite well. A divorce was easy to attain, but quite costly. The punishment for a female adulterer was death by stoning or burning.”

I skimmed the page, looking for a section on the royalty.

“But for the nobility of Egypt, a different set of standards applied. Many wives were common, but the first wife was taken as the “Great Royal Wife”. Often times this meant that the heir (or first born son) would marry the oldest daughter – the Great Royal Wife’s own sister or step-sister.”

“Gross,” I whispered, shaking my head. But it was interesting to get a better look into what Ahk’s life may have been like…wait. Wait a second here. Did he have a wife? He was Pharaoh, after all.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, I arrived at the Museum early, planning to talk to Ahk in private about the dating thing. I also wanted to ask about going to dinner with James, but I doubted that Ahk would say yes.   
The Egypt exhibit was empty when I arrived, so I took a seat on the edge of the sarcophagus and looked around. I knew some hieroglyphs, but I was still unable to understand the story hidden in the beautifully inscribed symbols.   
“Do you like them?”  
His voice was soft, inviting my gaze to turn towards him and sweep his figure. He had once again forgone the crown and cape; but his Wesekh1 had also been removed, leaving him shirtless. My mind went a bit fuzzy as I stared at him, but I was able to clear my thoughts enough to answer him.  
“They are quite beautiful,” I stood, gently tracing the carvings. “I have learned some Hieroglyphs, but this is too much for me. There are so many, and with such detail…” I trailed off, looking up to find myself directly in front of the Egyptian King. He smiled kindly down at me, his hands coming to rest on my arms.  
“They tell stories about me and my family,” Ahkmenrah said, looking into the past as his eyes glazed. “One of them is about my death, of course, but I’d rather not tell you that one right now. Another,” his sad expression became joyous, “is about my father making the Tablet for me. Would you like to hear it?”  
I gave a smile. “Of course I would – but perhaps another time. I need to talk to you about something, Ahkmenrah.”  
“Ask away.” He sat on his tomb, motioning me to the seat beside him. As I sat, I cleared my throat, suddenly becoming nervous.   
“Well, it’s about yesterday night. I wanted to know what you meant by ‘courting’,” I started, pausing when he seemed unsure.  
“It means that I have a claim on you; that…that I wish to wed you. At least, that’s what it used to mean,” he said hastily, holding up his hands in mock surrender. I took in a deep breath, and then letting it out again.  
“Ahk, I understand where you’re going with all of this, but there is a point that you seem to have overlooked.”  
“And what is that, Firea?”  
“You’re…dead.”  
Silence crept into the room, making the tomb deathly. Ahkmenrah stood, facing away from me. When he turned back, he advanced on me.  
“Do you not think I know that? I realize that we can never truly be together in any way, but I do believe that I’m in love with you. And I would do anything, Firea, to exist in this time. To be with you,” Ahkmenrah finished, kneeling in front of me with his hands resting on my knees. I teared up, feeling the love in his voice.  
“I know that you do, Ahk. And what I feel for you – it is close to love. I’ve only known you for a few days, and I can’t be sure yet. But I am willing to find out,” I said, covering my hands with his.  
For a moment, I contemplated how to ask him about James. But as I stared into his eyes, I knew that I couldn’t even tell him.   
“I’m going to be late tomorrow night,” I said abruptly, startling both of us out of our reverie. “I have an assignment due after the reading break, and I need to get it done as soon as I can, so that I can enjoy my freedom. Is that alright?” Lying came easy this time; it scared me.  
“Of course, Princess; you need to keep up your life and let me tell you: there is not much of one here,” he joked.   
“Thanks for understanding, Ahk. I really wanted to come early every night, but I do need to buy groceries and keep up an appearance,” You stood, pulling him up with you. “Let’s go join the rest of the Museum. Larry gets more suspicious every time I come up here without saying hello to anyone else,” you both chuckled, leaving the exhibit.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I left the Museum that night feeling both happy and guilty for what I was about to do to Ahkmenrah. I pulled out my phone and sent out a text, knowing there would be a very relieved Scotsman on the other end when he received it.  
Firea: I’ll be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! I take requests, guys. Just saying.


	10. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firea goes on her "date" with James...and a startling realization begins to come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter ten...AS THE PLOT THICKENS!

I stood in my walk-in closet, surveying my meager clothing choices. My “date” with James was in a few hours, and I couldn’t decide between my two best dresses. The first one I pulled out was red, tight-fitting, and stopped at the knee. It was short-sleeved and the neckline hit my collarbone. Dress number two was purple, strapless, and the hem hit my mid-thigh. The multiple shades of purple in it mixed in a subtle way, and the gathering ran side to side down the entire length of the dress. It was also tight, but tended to fall down a little, so I planned to wear it if I ever wanted to be super-sexy.   
I figured that since I was meeting James’ sister, I wouldn’t want to appear as anything weird, so I went with the red one. I stripped, picking out a push-up bra and pantyhose to wear underneath. Once I was dressed, I stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing my appearance.  
“Firea, you look hot. You should be doing this for Ahk, you know,” I scolded myself, turning this way and that to see myself from all angles. Should I have to storm off for any reason, at least my ass would look fantastic. Then I sighed. Of course I should be doing this for Ahkmenrah…or I should have at least told him. Guilt hit me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me and leaving me heaving for air. I glanced at the clock: still two hours until I met James.   
I took a while to pick out shoes; my vintage 1940’s heels won over, matching the dress just enough to make it classy. Then I did my make-up: the step I dreaded. I made it simple, doing the mascara thing and adding a little eyeliner. When I finished I stepped back to look again, feeling that I had yet again failed but felt too frustrated to redo it.   
I went over to the mirror again, putting on my shoes and looking at my entire image. The last time I had put on this dress, these shoes – my life had fallen apart. Leaving Canada had done wonders for me, helping me get away from him. I wouldn’t mention his name, or even think about it. He was abusive; not physically, but verbally. He hated everything I did, but assured me that he loved my body. Eventually, I couldn’t take it. I knew that if I left him and stayed around the same town, he would track me down and possibly become physically violent. So I left everything, moving from British Columbia, Canada, to New York; as far as I possibly could from my entire life. Yes, I felt alone, but more than that…I felt free. But my heart was afraid it would happen again.  
The walk to the restaurant was short, and I could see James standing outside waiting for me. He was stunning. Dressed in ironed slacks and a crisp white shirt, he was quite the image to behold. Sleeves rolled up, he had opened the top couple of buttons on his shirt to the warm night air. I tried not to notice, but it was very…apparent.   
“Firea,” James walked towards me, his smile warming. “I’m glad you could make it. My sister is quite the questioner, if you catch my meaning.” Leading me inside, we joined a young beauty at a quiet table in the back.  
“James, who ¬is this friend of yours?” The women stood, reaching out to shake my hand.  
“Firea,” I said, smiling and taking my seat.  
“I am Catriona. Please, feel free to call me Cat.” Cat smiled, sipping her wine. She was quite metropolitan, and stunningly beautiful. Sitting across from her, I felt mediocre – average, even.   
“Alright, Cat it is.” I gave a small smile. I had already put on a mask, and had begun retreating into myself. The atmosphere shifted, making it impossible for me not to feel awkward. My shoulders dropped ever so slightly as I drew back into myself.   
“So,” she began, glancing at James before turning her full attention to me. “James tells me that you’re in his Ancient Civilizations class. Does it have anything to do with your major, or is it just an extra course?”  
“I think just an extra, or a minor. My major is English Literature.”  
“That’ll be interesting. What do you plan on doing with such a degree?”  
“Teaching, maybe? Or journalism? I really want to travel, so I may focus my next step around that plan,” I fidgeted nervously, reciting what I knew all too well.  
“Sounds like you have it all figured out. James here doesn’t even know what he wants to do,” Cat laughed, light and gorgeous. I smiled. Cat glanced around for a waiter – they hadn’t ordered either, it would seem.   
My gaze swept the room before landing on a familiar trio of girls, one of which was glaring straight back – the girls from the museum. The ones that had beat me.  
Heart racing, I looked back down at my plate. Please, I thought, let her look away. Don’t let her see me with James.   
“Are you alright?” James laid a hand on my arm, concern in his eyes. “You didn’t have to come, Firea, you could have said no.”  
“No, I’ll be alright. It’s just…” I glanced over at them again, but James followed my gaze.  
“Those girls are in our class, yes? Did something happen to you?”  
Cat leaned in, unsure of how to gauge to situation.  
“When we went to the Museum of Natural History…they cornered me after you left. I woke up there after closing, and the Night guard let me out. I still have bruises…” I whispered, not wanting James’ eyes to flash as dangerously as they did.   
“Did they say why?” He said through tight lips.  
“Because of you,” I choked out, fear constricting my words.  
“Then we need to leave,” Cat said, standing gracefully. James nodded to her, silently telling Cat to go ahead. She took my hand, dragging me suddenly away from him. We stopped at the door.  
“How could you, you mean son-of-a-bitch? She never even loved you!” Cat screamed, pulling me out the door and around the block. Breathing hard, James appeared a few moments later.  
“How was that, lass? Think they’ll threaten you again?” James smiled tightly.   
“Probably not…thank you so much. Both of you,” I turned and gave Cat a hug, before James wrapped his arms around me. It felt good, to have his body against mine, but I couldn’t stop thinking of a certain young Pharaoh.   
“James,” I pulled away. “I ruined your dinner. I am so sorry,” my head drooped.  
“Don’t be. We’ll walk you home, and then James and I will have a dinner I can actually question him at.” Cat smiled evilly, wrapping an arm around my waist. “I would invite you, but I know why James invited you in the first place. Now I can ask him all about America without offering him an out – if that’s alright, of course.”  
“It sure is. I’m okay with going home now,” I answered, smiling at the pale colour James had turned. “Actually, you guys only need to walk me to the Museum. I live right across the road,” I explained.  
“Of course: and lo! We are here,” James took my hand, leading me to the steps. Cat looked on, seriously scrutinizing me. Weird.   
“Thanks for getting me out of my house, at least. And for helping me with those girls,” I smiled, sitting down to watch them walk away.  
The second they rounded the corner, I sprinted up the stairs and banged on the doors. Larry answered immediately.  
“I saw you guys arrive. Does Ahkmenrah know where you were?” Larry asked, handing me a bag full of clothes.   
“No. Thanks for holding on to this for me, though. Where is he?” I walked fast to the washroom, eager to change my clothes.   
“Hall of Miniatures: we’ll head there when you’re done.”  
Changing my clothes in record time, I stuffed my dress and heels into the bag and hid it under the counter in the washroom. Before I left on my date, I had dropped off the bag at the loading dock, knowing Larry would eventually find it for me. Finding him outside, we walked casually to where the Egyptian Pharaoh was waiting for me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Firea.”   
The young Pharaoh’s face lit up when he saw me, and he strode over to me…and pulled me with him around the corner and towards his tomb.  
“Your work didn’t take you very long, did it? Doesn’t matter,” Ahk smiled at me widely. “I want to show you the Tablet.”  
“Great, Ahk. Is there a story behind it?”  
“Yes, but Father never told it to me. You’ll have to settle with that for now.”   
It was colder in the exhibit, but Ahkmenrah’s excitement kept me warm. He brought me over to the Tablet, the one I had seen hanging on this wall a dozen or more times. Taking it down from the wall, he held it out to me.   
“This is my Tablet; and with it, I rule as Fourth King of the Fourth King over the land of my Fathers. Also, it glows when it uses its magic. You can take it, you know,” he smiled sweeter, nodding to it.  
Its weight reminded me of a book, but the pieces looked to turn. Instead of being as cold as the air around it, heat seeped from it to my hands. My eyes looked over the inscriptions, the hieroglyphics seeming to glow. And then it did glow – a lot.  
Searing pain ripped up my arms, my head screaming and my body shaking. Ahkmenrah looked at me with fear disbelief. I glanced down at the Tablet – but my arms were more interesting. The same hieroglyphics from the Tablet were appearing on my arms like ghost tattoos – except that they burned me. The pain grew to astonishing heights before I fell, my head not quite missing a collision with the sarcophagus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests.


	11. The Tablet's Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firea talks to Larry as the Tablet begins to affect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! I decided to combine the next two chapters into one. So here it is, y'all get to learn about the Tablet's affect on those it deems "worthy".
> 
> Enjoy!

“There isn’t anything,” I yelled in frustration, throwing down the stack of papers in my hand. I had raided the archives underneath the Museum, looking for anything related to the Tablet making people glow.   
“We just have to keep looking,” Larry said, trying to calm me down. It wasn’t working, but I appreciated the attempt.  
“We’ve looked everywhere. And besides, it’s getting late,” I glanced at my watch, stretching for effect. Larry shook his head, but stood too, motioning to the lady who worked in the archive that we were done with the material. She began to file it all back, and waved off our attempts to help her.  
“Go be night guards. I’ll finish this up and head home.”  
The Museum was silent. Larry and I began shooing the last few stragglers out and getting ready for everyone to wake up. I tried to calm myself down, but it was getting to be too much; the Tablet was affecting even my emotional state.   
After I had passed out, Ahkmenrah had gotten Larry and together they helped me out of the exhibit. When I awoke, they told me what had happened. Ahk was scared, no doubt; it was his Tablet that had hurt me. But Larry and I were determined to figure it out. All day, we sat down in the archives, searching for a meaning to the events that had conspired yesterday night. All we found was that it had “mysterious, unknown powers”. I had no idea what that weird artifact was doing to my body.  
“That’s it; the last person has been evacuated. It’s almost time; I’ve got to go get Jed and Octavius. Why don’t you head up to Egypt? I’m sure Ahk will be worried about you.” Larry set off in the direction of the two miniature heroes.   
“Maybe I will,” I said to the empty space he left behind. I felt a little worried myself, especially because of Ahk. I just hoped he wouldn’t shove me away.  
“Is there a reason you’re standing there, Firea?” Teddy rode up behind me, leaning down slightly to talk. I sighed.  
“Not really, Teddy. I’m just feeling a little scared is all,” I answered, turning to face him. He smiled grimly.  
“I heard about what happened; we all did. I have no idea what to think. The Tablet has never done this before now, and I’ve no idea why.” He shook his head. “I hope it’s for the best. I can’t imagine something that brings so much life could cause any amount of harm.”  
“Me neither, but you never know. I just know that Ahk is going to blame himself,” I said, closing my eyes and opening them to see Teddy’s reassuring smile.  
“Ah, don’t worry. He’ll understand that it isn’t his fault eventually. Besides, I know that he has strong feelings for you; and you for him. Just be careful: if you find you love him right away, it could be some kind of trick. He hasn’t seen a woman as beautiful as you in a long time.”  
“Are you saying she’s more beautiful than I?” Sacagawea walked towards us, raising an eyebrow. Teddy winked at me.   
“Nay, my love, you are truly the most beautiful woman here in my eyes. I was talking about someone else’s eyes.”  
“Oh, the young King’s, I presume?” She swung up behind Teddy, wrapping her arms around him lovingly.  
I blushed. “Yeah, Ahkmenrah’s eyes. I think I’m falling in love with him, but this thing with the Tablet serious. I don’t know what it’ll mean for any of us.”  
“We’ll figure it out when we get there, all right? For now, just enjoy being with him.” Sacagawea smiled, and I could see her wisdom though she seemed so young.   
“Alright. I’m going to head up to see Ahk; we’ll talk later tonight about everything. I think Larry is going to call a big meeting.”  
Egypt was dark when I arrived. Ahkmenrah hadn’t yet turned on the overhead lights, but there was one that was on. At the end of the exhibit, I could see the Tablet glowing as it brought the Museum to life. And framed below in the dim light was Ahkmenrah, on his knees with his head bent low.   
“Ahk? Are you alright?” I approached slowly, not wanting to startle him. He nodded, but didn’t rise. I knelt beside him and took his hand. He jerked away, but I held firm.  
“I’m not letting go; not until you tell me why you’re being like this,” I stated, settling down to stay for a while. Slowly, his head rose and he looked at me with tear-filled eyes.  
“I didn’t want to hurt you like that; I know it wasn’t my fault, but I feel like I have to take responsibility for it. Please forgive me,” Ahk choked out, a tear escaping down his cheek. I wiped it away to plant a kiss in its place.   
“I forgive you. It wasn’t your fault whatsoever. The Tablet was just acting up. I’ll be fine now. Besides, Larry is calling a meeting to talk about it: and make sure that everything is going smoothly. We should head down soon,” I rested my head on his shoulder, not wanting to leave the exhibit. Ahk stroked my hair, soothing me into sleep. I had forgotten all about sleeping that day; I was too hyped up on adrenaline to even take a moment.   
“Fine. Let’s go down,” Ahk eased me up and led us down, not letting my hand leave his.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Firea and I were unable to find out any information on the Tablet, other than a bunch of Egyptologists telling us how mysterious it is. Ahkmenrah, do you think you can tell us anything about the Tablet giving people tattoos?”  
“Larry, my father didn’t tell me very much about the Tablet. He wanted to wait until I was ready, but I was killed before that happened. I can tell you that this hasn’t happened before to my knowledge.”  
I stepped forward, my mind racing to a new conclusion. “Wait. The Tablet has powers, right? And it transferred it’s markings to my arms last night. Do you think it could have transferred any powers to me as well?”  
Stunned silence followed my inquisition. Larry looked like I was the new Einstein, and Ahk looked horrified. Teddy, on the other hand, looked apprehensive.  
“Perhaps, my dear, you do have powers. But what would they be? Even we don’t know what the Tablet can do.”  
“I know, but what if? I might be able to bring you guys to life in the daytime, or even permanently. Or…” I thought hard, trying to come up with something plausible. “Make Jed and Octavius human-sized!”  
The two tiny friends looked overjoyed. Good, I thought. I’ve won them over; now for Ahkmenrah.  
“Just think about it, Ahk.” I approached him, taking his hands and smiling as I spoke. “We could be together. Truly together, and you could live with me, outside of the Museum, if you wanted.”  
His face remained a mask. “I want to know if you do have powers, then. Before I start to hope,” he said, a pained look crossing his beautiful features.   
“Alright.” I walked towards Jedidiah, motioning for him and his buddy to stand on the floor in front of me.  
“Everyone, backup. I don’t want this to affect anyone else.” I stared at the two little men, concentrating on them. I imagined what they would look like my size, walking around by themselves, without help to keep up. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. When I opened them, a strange sight greeted me.  
They were big. Jedidiah and Octavius were life-sized. Completely life-sized! I had done it, beyond all my hope. Perhaps I can make Ahk a real man, I thought hopefully.   
Jedidiah looked thrilled, to say the least. He was about six foot, which was taller than me by a head, and Octavius was about the same. The Roman hugged me, lifting me off my feet while thanking me nonstop. The cowboy, on the other hand, looked like he was over the moon. He walked up to me in two strides, gripped my shoulders, and pressed his lips to mine.   
The kiss was short and sweet, and I knew it was meant as a ‘thank you’, but Ahk looked furious. I wanted to reassure him, but I knew it would be futile. Men will be men, as my mother always said.   
“I can’t believe that actually worked,” Larry said, disbelief in his tone. “Maybe Ahk can be with you.”  
That made the colour rising to Ahk’s face halt. He whipped his gaze from Jed to me, and strode forward.  
“You can’t keep doing this. It could hurt you,” he whispered, gripping my arm gently.   
“Not if I can bring you to life. I’m going to try no matter what, you know,” I shook him loose, and began to concentrate just as I had with the other two. I saw Ahk and myself at my apartment, eating dinner together at the table every night; I saw us lying in bed together, sleeping (among other things) every night; and I saw our wedding. It could be whatever we wanted, big or small, just as long as we were together. I believed those pictures in my head. I saw them coming true.  
The disappointment must have shown when I opened my eyes. Nothing had changed. Ahk was still Ahk, and my heart was cracking, threatening to shatter. He gathered me in his arms.  
“I’m sorry, Firea…just promise to be careful with this, alright? I can’t be with you. Apparently we aren’t allowed.”  
“I know. I’ll be careful. It was worth a try,” I joked, pulling back. I made up an excuse to leave then, something about more sleep, and left the Museum to go to sleep however it decided to.   
When I got home, I wept silently. I wanted to be with Ahk more than anything, but evidently it wasn’t meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next chapter is: Bad Luck.
> 
> I take requests.


	12. Bad Luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firea's powers seem less powerful than they are...until their potential is realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all my lovely people! I am so very sorry for the wait, but grad was taking a lot of time and energy. But never fear! For I have for you the 12th Chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Larry, nothing could stop me from trying. The Tablet gave me this gift for a reason, and I intend to figure out why,” I huffed, resting back in my chair. The café was warm, but the words passing between myself and the night guard were heated by emotions rather than a comforting atmosphere.   
“You need to realise what we’re dealing with here. The Tablet is giving you powers, maybe even trying to control you. How could something like that be good for anyone?” Larry took a gulp of coffee, shaking his head. “For Ahkmenrah’s sake, don’t get your hopes up. You have a chance at a future with any man in this world. Ahk can’t live with anyone because he can’t leave the Museum. And a family is something he’ll never be able to have. So if you do love him, please don’t use your powers again.”  
I crossed my arms, thinking hard about Larry’s words. He was right, but I wanted him to be anything but. I raised my tea to my lips, wondering how Ahkmenrah would have reacted if my powers had worked.   
“I’m sorry, but I had to try. I feel like he’s been abandoned by everyone, and I don’t understand why. But I won’t Larry; using my powers again would be like teasing him. Plus, I doubt Jed and Octavius are able to grow again without my help. It’s probably only temporary.” Larry nodded.   
After finishing our drinks with polite conversation, he led the way down the street to the Museum. It was already getting dark, and I wanted to apologize to Ahkmenrah.   
“Are you absolutely sure that you won’t use your powers again? DO you promise?”   
“Yes! Now let’s go already,” I huffed, motioning him inside.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Museum emptied fast, and grew dark before Larry and I had the chance to turn on all the lights. Teddy was already sitting with Sacagawea, waiting for us to finish with the chore.   
Just as we finished, Jed strode into the room, not looking very miniature. Octavius came behind him, looking less full of himself and more dignified.   
“Howdy, Firea. Fancy this: We’re tall again! All thanks to you and Ahk’s Tablet!” He scooped me up into a giant hug, lifting me off the floor. Octavius gave me a kind smile, but didn’t make any move towards me other than a small wave.   
“I’m glad. Speaking of Ahk,” I glanced around. Jed quickly took my arm and dragged me towards Larry. The startled night guard was then grabbed in a similar fashion and we were both taken to the men’s washroom. Throwing us inside, the cowboy soon followed.   
“What the hell, Jed? I’m pretty sure that was unnecessary.” I was about to rip a strip of him when he roughly placed a hand over my mouth.   
“Would you stop and listen to me for a second? Something’s wrong with Pharaoh-Man up there! He’s been awake all day!”  
Silence fell like a thick woolen blanket; not that I could say much, anyways. Larry stuttered for a moment before regaining his voice.  
“Do you mean that Firea’s magic worked on him? Like, it actually worked?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I mean. You need to take him home tonight, Gigantor, or he won’t be able to hide from everyone again tomorrow. It was difficult as it was, with all of us being unable to do anything but listen to him run and watch him avoid the crowds. You two have to do something, or this is gonna go really badly,” Jed released me, and left us.   
Larry turned to me, looking exactly how I pictured a murderer would.   
“It wasn’t my fault! How the hell was I supposed to know that it would work?”  
“You could have no done it; how about that? Would it have been so hard to leave it alone? Now I have an Ancient Egyptian King to watch over, during the day!”  
Larry stormed out of the washroom, but I followed close behind.  
“I could do it you know; I’m not an idiot, and I would be totally fine with him staying with me. After all, that is the reason I used my powers on him.”  
“No. He needs his own room, and I still have Nicky’s. You don’t have an extra room, do you?”  
I stayed silent, but Larry had already realized his victory. “I’ll take him during the evenings and nights, but he can spend the days with you if he wants.”  
I fist-pumped the air. “Yes!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Larry, I’m really not sure about this. I don’t know what life is like in this century. What if society rejects me?” Ahkmenrah was puzzled, but I rubbed his shoulder.   
“You’ll get used to it; and you can spend the days with Firea, if you want. I won’t be able to take you anywhere, but she can show you around the city. And no, you will not be leaving the city,” Larry gave me a stern look. “Are you okay with that?”  
For a moment, Ahkmenrah was silent, pondering. The profile of his face was angled perfectly; not too sharp, but not soft. His jaw cut through the air in a proud way, leading the way for the rest of his kingly demeanour.   
“I’ll do it, Larry.” He glanced at me, his eyes showing a mix of fear and relief. “It isn’t like I have a choice, with all the people around.”  
“All right. I’ll just head out and grab some clothes for you; there’s no way you’re wearing those in the 21st century.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests.


	13. The Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmenrah sees the sunrise and the city. Fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Apparently I'm getting better at this updating thing...chapter 13! Woohoo! Two to go! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The clothes suited him, but he still didn’t seem to like them. Dark jeans showed off his slim yet muscular legs, while his short sleeved t-shirt outlined his chest nicely. He quickly grabbed the hoodie Larry had gotten him, and slipped it on somewhat ungracefully.   
“Well, you look like quite the specimen. You’ll blend in nicely,” I said, looking on in appreciation. Seeing him in the sunlight was fun, and not just because of his reaction. The black of his hair was overridden by the colours reflected by the sun; blues and greens, with some purple. Almost believed then that he really was descended of the gods.   
“I don’t know. Clothing is very different than now than it was when I was alive.” Ahk studied himself in the mirror, still unsure. I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He blushed, looking down and busying himself with figuring out the zipper of his hoodie. I nestled my head into his back, breathing in the scent of him that was already clinging to the fabric.   
“What do you want to do today, Ahk?” I asked, knowing that we wouldn’t be able to do everything he wanted to, but perhaps by the time I went back to school we could cut down the list by quite a bit.   
“Everything! I think we should just start walking and see what happens first,” he smiled, his straight, white teeth bringing a smile to my face.   
“Sounds great. We should head over to my place first, I need to change my clothes.” I took his head, leading him to the door. He walked a little awkwardly in socks and shoes, but he’d be okay by the end of the day.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun was about to rise as Ahk said goodbye to the Museum for the day. Jed and Octavius both shook his hand and wished him luck; he was to tell everyone about the day when he came back that night. Larry and I watched from by the door, ready to walk out with Ahk when the sun rose.  
“You think he’ll be okay in this time period? It’s so different than his.”  
Larry turned to me, a smile on his face. “As long as he’s with one of us, he’ll be fine. One day, he might even be able to function normally. But he needs to be able to make that decision on his own. He’ll live with me for a while, but when he feels that he’s ready, he can move in with you. Does that sound fair?”  
“Yeah, it does. Thanks, Larry.”  
“I’m still mad at you, don’t get me wrong. I think you’ve made a huge mistake,” He waved at Jed as they walked towards the Hall of Miniatures. Ahk began talking to Teddy as he climbed onto Texas. My skin shivered; Larry was fatherly and that was nice, but not all the time. Guilt rose up in my chest, making me once again regret something that I had no power to change. The Tablet chose me, for whatever reason, and I had to live with the consequences.   
“Ahk, you ready to go?” Larry called, motioning to his watch. Ahk nodded, waving to Teddy as he walked over to us.   
Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and walked out the moment the sun rose over top of the skyscrapers. Larry and I followed him, but had to inch around to see his face. He looked stunned, staring at the sun like a long-lost friend. And his face was beautiful. The sun struck his cheekbones in precisely the way that they should, and lit up his eyes to show every sliver of colour residing in them.   
Ahk’s face quickly broke into a wide grin, and he ran at me, picking me up and spinning me around, faster than Jed had. When he put me down, his lips met mine in a harsh, claiming kiss. I think he was saying thank you, but I was lost as my thoughts scattered. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his pressed my body to his. I was about to slip my tongue into his mouth when Larry cleared his throat, loudly.   
I pulled away, both of us breathing hard. “You should be looking at the sunrise, not me, silly,” I said, pulling away and taking his hand to lead him down the street.  
“Being with you is better than experiencing every sunrise I have missed,” he said, the cheese dripping off his compliment and making me blush hotly.  
My apartment was clean, but I still felt horribly self-conscious of it when Ahk walked in and began looking around. I had some pictures of my family up, but mostly the shelves and counter and every other available surface were covered in tall, wobbling piles of books.   
“Sorry for the mess, but I have too many books than I know what to do with,” I gestured around as he nodded.   
“So it would seem. I’d like to take a look around, if you don’t mind?”  
“Of course! I’ll just be in my room changing, knock if you need anything.” I disappeared into my room, closing my door behind me. I chose to wear light blue jeans and a green tank top, and grabbing a hoodie myself. I didn’t put it on, but I knew I would want it when we were walking around.  
I stood and watched him for a minute before announcing that I was back. He was bent over a book, studying the words with a new-found intensity. It was hot, and it made me long for afternoons with him, reading and lounging about. Just spending time with him, to be honest. And now I could.  
“Hey, Ahk.”  
He started, but relaxed and smiled when he saw me. “Yes, Firea?”  
“You ready to see New York?”  
“Yes. But I may want to borrow this book.”  
I glanced at the title. The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. “Of course. You’ll love it, I promise.”  
As we explored New York, we laughed and talked, seeing most of the actual city. Ahkmenrah spoke about everything, pointing out things that seem so natural to me that I wouldn’t have noticed them. For the brief hours that we spent, I saw the city through the eyes of another; wondrous, dirty, but an adventure waiting to happen around every corner. It was truly astounding.   
We ended up back at the Museum, our bellies full of hot dogs and pizza. Sitting on the steps, we watched as the sun made its way towards the buildings.   
“I would love to spend the night with you, Firea. I know that Larry would not let us, though.” I leaned my head on his shoulder, allowing his arm to slip around my waist.   
“We should take it slowly, Ahk. Larry is only helping with that. Besides, he said that when we’re ready, you can maybe move in with me,” I glanced up to see his smile.   
“Well, he better not become too protective over either of us. I am a Pharaoh, after all, and he is but a Guardian of Brooklyn. What could he possibly do to stop me?”  
I thought about it. Ahkmenrah could probably be quite scary when he switched into the mindset of a Pharaoh, and I had no idea how Larry would react to that.   
“We’ll just have to see how things play out, eh? It’ll be fun,” I kissed him briefly, but he pulled me closer for a longer kiss.   
“Yes, it will be,” he said seductively as he moved away, leaving me breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would also like to point out that I have completed planning part two of this fic. As lame as the plot of this one seems, the whole point is to set up Part Two. It has 16 chapters, if I remember correctly.
> 
> I take requests for one-shots, among others.


	14. A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahk and Firea find jobs...in super likely places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter! Woohoo!
> 
> Enjoy!

“All right,” I said, sitting down heavily next to Larry on the couch. “Ahk and I are going to be night guards, just like you.”  
Larry started, looking at me strangely. “Are you sure you want to? You’ll have to go back to college and then you won’t ever get to sleep, or get anything done. Have you thought this through?”  
“Yes, Larry, we have,” Ahk walked up, smiling down at me lovingly. It had been a couple of days now, and Ahk had convinced Larry to let him move in with me. We were trying it tonight for the first time, and he was excited. We had explored lots of the city, and I had seen some new places too.  
“Fine then. But you both need to hand in resumes, and I will have to hold proper interviews. I want this to happen normally, or Dr. McPhee won’t be happy,” Larry stood up, shaking his head and leaving us. The sun was almost rising, and Ahk was still wearing his new clothes. He was convinced that he would have to get used to them, so he hadn’t worn his ceremonial robes since his first sunrise.   
“Well, we may as well start saying goodbye and getting home. We’ll make you a resume and drop it off with mine during the day. Then we can stay home and watch some chick flicks,” I smiled at him, earning from him a kiss to the top of my head.   
“That sounds lovely, Firea.” Ahkmenrah took my hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, leading me out of the Museum and to our shared apartment, stopping only for quick goodbyes.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I have no experience, Firea! Not unless you let me put down “Fourth King of the Fourth King” and “Pharaoh of Egypt”. But no one will believe me,” he slumped into the chair beside mine, defeated. I giggled at him.  
“How old are you, Ahk?”  
He looked at me, startled. “What?”  
“Your age, silly.”  
“Seventeen, I think. Why?” A curious aura came over him.  
“Most seventeen-year-olds haven’t ever had a job before. So they don’t have any experience as it is. You’ll be fine.” I smiled at him, hoping to reassure him at least a little. “All right, skills are next. What kind of skills do you have?”  
At this he sat up, knowing the answer. “I can read in English and Egyptian. And write in them, too,” he leaned forward, watching my fingers fly across the keyboard as he spoke. “I am very willing to learn and can learn fast.”  
“All right, I think we’re done then.” I clicked “Print”, and sent it off. My resume sat beside me on the desk, already finished and ready to hand out. I had been searching for a job, as my savings couldn’t keep me going forever, and had already handed out quite the pile. But, evidently, to no avail.   
“At least I know that I have a good chance of getting this job,” I muttered to myself, drawing Ahk’s attention.   
“What?”  
“Nothing, Ahk. Talking out loud.” I glanced around the apartment. “So, what movie do you want to see first?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James had arrived from Scotland the day before classes started, texting me that he wanted to see me on another date. I had the horrible job of telling him that I was seeing someone; someone that was thinking about applying to the University. Ahkmenrah had come a long way from stepping out of the Museum and into the sunlight, even going as far as to move in with me. Larry hated it, acting very much like the older brother I never had. But for the first time in a long time, life might actually be working for me. The only challenge now…get through a night with Ahkmenrah in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I finished the last chapter as well, and will put that up tomorrow night. I'll start working on the next part pretty soon though...I have the whole summer, after I move into my new apartment tomorrow!
> 
> I take requests.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the Do. Part Two Coming Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Here is the final chapter...but fear not! For Part Two has been planned and shall be executed shortly!
> 
> Enjoy!

“The interviews went great!” I exclaimed, not surprising anyone. Ahkmenrah and I wore matching uniforms to Larry; we were finally night guards. It was actually good pay, as well.   
“Splendid, milady! We all knew you could do it!” Teddy gave me a hug, congratulating Ahk with a firm handshake.   
“Yeah, yeah, your first night is tomorrow, guys. Go home and get some rest,” Larry shooed us away, following us to the locker room.  
“Something you want to talk about, Larry?” I asked, grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.  
“Yeah. It’s about you two being safe.” He looked at us skeptically. “You will be safe, won’t you? I don’t want to have to give you guys “The Talk”.”  
“Of course we’ll be safe, Larry. I’m prepared for anything, okay?” I responded, confusing Ahk.  
“Why are we being safe? Are we in danger?”  
“Only of tiny humanoids in minimal clothing,” Larry smiled at me. “Avoid them at all costs, Firea.”  
“We will. Goodnight, Larry.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It didn’t take as long as I thought it would to get from the front door to the bed, all things considered. Shoes, socks, and jackets were already gone, leaving only our regular clothes on.  
Ahk had me pinned, and was slowly kissing my neck. Hell, he must have done something with someone in Ancient Egypt because holy hell, he was good. My lady parts were tingling, and I rubbed my thighs together in a sorry attempt to increase friction. He must have known that sign, as he used his knee to part my legs and nestle against me. I wrapped my legs around him, gyrating my hips upwards.   
Ahk let out a groan, making my stomach jump and twist. My hips lurched upwards then, as he bit into my neck.   
“Do you mind if I remove our clothing, love…?” I nodded quickly unable to speak through my flushed cheeks.   
Everything hit the floor. Ahkmenrah stood before me, bare, as I laid before him in the same manor. He was utter perfection; chiseled and masculine. And I, in contrast, was mostly pathetic and hardly pretty.   
“You are divine beauty, Firea,” Ahk whispered, crawling above me to settle once again between my legs. “Do not shy away from me.”  
“I don’t normally think of myself as beautiful, Ahk. I haven’t really had anyone tell me that and sound so sincere.” I felt him against my entrance then, prodding me. My head laid back, eyes closed, at the intense pleasure that jolted through me at him movements. Suddenly, my eyes flew open.  
“Wait.”  
He froze. “What is it? Am I doing it wrong? I am a virgin, but I didn’t think I would screw it up.”  
“No, no, it isn’t that. I don’t mind that at all, really. I just need to grab something. We need to be safe, remember?” I stood up with some difficulty, as the man in my bed was turning my legs into jelly, and walked over to my dresser. I shuffled around for a bit before pulling out the newly purchased box of condoms.   
“Here they are; we have to use these so that I don’t get pregnant. It isn’t a question either; it’s this, or nothing.”  
He smiled at me. “If you wish so, then I agree. I do not want you to be unhappy.”  
“Good.” I pulled out one and tossed the box on the floor. “I’ll put it on you, to show you.”  
Ahk let me take hold of his member, moaning softly when I dragged my hands up and down it. I placed the condom on it, rolling it down quickly. He seemed confused, but didn’t question it. Moving me below him again, he quickly pressed himself into me, enjoying every minute; and so did I. I felt every inch of him enter me and brush on every sensitive spot that I had. Ahk fit into me perfectly; sure, the stretch hurt, but it wasn’t unbearable, and I was able to adjust relatively quickly.  
The pleasure didn’t stop when he did; it only intensified when he locked eyes with me and began to move. As each thrust brought me closer to release, I watch the Nile thunder in his eyes. The knot inside of me grew and grew, but I could tell that he was to close. His thrusts became eradic, as the knot loosened slowly inside of me. It only took a few more thrusts for his release to come, and he collapsed on me afterwards.   
Long moments passed where we didn’t say anything. I reveled in his body, covered in sweat, laying on top of mine.   
“I will treasure you far more than all the wealth of Egypt, my Princess.” His voice came out of the darkness, warming me.   
“Yes, but I will treasure you more, Pharaoh.” He laughed softly, rolling off of me and pulling out. I felt a slight loss, but knew that he’d want to be back there soon enough.   
“You know you have to take off the condom, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading this story. I appreciate every single person even glancing this way. You all mean so much to me. 
> 
> I thank each of you personally, and shall be writing a second part to this over the next little while.


End file.
